Improved fuel economy in vehicles is typically always desirable. There are many ways improved fuel economy might be accomplished and one is by making the driveline more efficient.
In addition, improved controllability of the vehicle is also desirable. Improved controllability can be accomplished, for example, by managing the torque in the driveline that gets distributed to the wheels.
Both improved fuel economy and improved controllability can be achieved by a rapid disconnect and reconnect system(s) in the driveline. By disconnecting portions of the driveline that are not needed, spinning and driving losses are minimized, thus improving fuel economy. When the portions are needed, they can be rapidly engaged to distribute torque to individual wheels for as long as needed.
Known prior art systems failed to provide a cost effective solution for improving controllability without adding increased weight or complexity, which resulted in decreased fuel economy. It would be desirable for a system to improve controllability of a vehicle, while also resulting in improved fuel economy.